


Soul Sealed Connection

by itsrynftw



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: ASGZ, ASGZC, Body Swap AU, Clack, Clack Shenanigans, M/M, Multi, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrynftw/pseuds/itsrynftw
Summary: Cloud Strife, a measly SOLDIER Cadet, meets First Class SOLDIER Zack Fair on a mission to Mideel and despite Cloud’s insecurities, they quickly become friends. Unfortunately for the both of them, upon returning to Shinra post-mission the two of them switch bodies. Zack relearns what it’s like to be a SOLDIER Cadet and Cloud finally gets to meet the elite First Class Soldiers whom he has idolized since childhood. Although he doesn’t remember his childhood fantasies including dating them. How on Gaia are they supposed to fix this whole mess?
Relationships: Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Testing the Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much Dango, Tea, and DoAliensLikePasta for your help with the title and some of the ideas for this fic!! <3

They had only been in Mideel for two days and Zack already wanted to be home. He missed the cooler temperatures and even the cloudy sky. He missed the comfort of his apartment and training SOLDIER Cadets. Even though that was sort of what he was doing on this mission, it still wasn’t the same. He also didn’t have his three ridiculously hot boyfriends to comfort him and tell him he was doing a good job. Zack knew he could be a good leader. He had shown that time and time again on missions and at Shinra HQ. He did make it to First after all, but having the added reassurance that the top SOLDIERS of all time was definitely a massive plus. Gaia, he would give anything for a real shower and to lay in his boyfriend’s arms and not have to worry about keeping a bunch of Cadets alive as they ‘investigated’ a reactor. Which of course was Shinra speak for “we need you to take the Cadets out for field training but we have no missions for you to take them on so go out to Mideel for two weeks and teach them survival skills". 

Sure, it was terrible and he would rather be anywhere else after getting bit by horsefly for about the 800th time today, but he genuinely enjoyed seeing the troopers get a grasp on things and working together to set up their shitty little camp despite the atrocious terrain. Zack wiped the sweat off his brow, something he rarely had to do since getting his enhancements, but the air in Mideel was more humid than Gongaga in summer and _that_ was saying something. He supposed it was also likely that he had grown used to the much drier climate of Midgar and now his body was having trouble adjusting, it had been a while since he had gone back to his hometown to visit his parents. It’s not like Shinra made it easy to take vacation days, and besides, he spent his time off with his lovers. He shifted his body so that the sun wasn't shining in his eyes quite as badly as he leaned up against a large shade tree.

“Commander Fair Sir!” A Cadet walked up and stirred Zack from his quiet daydreaming. The Cadet stiffened as Zack’s gaze shifted up from his boots that he was staring at. 

“At ease Cadet,” Zack commanded with the flick of his hand.

“Sir, we have finished the roof,” the Cadet stated. Zack let out a sigh of relief. Two days of sleeping in a tent on the muddy ground made whatever shitty roofed structure the troopers had concocted sound like absolute heaven. It would keep more water out at the very least. Zack’s gaze shifted back to the trooper before him. Zack could tell he was nervous as hell and visibly out of breath, almost gasping for air. 

“Please, anyone who spends any amount of time in a shithole like this with me gets to call me Zack,” Zack laughed a bit, “You got a name Cadet?” Zack quirked his eyebrow at the young man in front of him. 

“Um, Strife sir-um I mean Zack, uh Cloud- Cloud Strife. My name is Cloud- I mean,” Cloud panted out, sputtering and choking on his words as he struggled to catch his breath.

“Woah there Cloud let’s go sit down. When’s the last time you had any water???” Zack gently led Cloud by the arm to a rock nearby where he sat him down. He was unconcerned with the progress of the shelter knowing that the other Cadets would be safe in the hands of the few Seconds he brought with him while he made certain that Cloud was ok. 

“I-I don’t know, maybe 5 hours ago?” Cloud stammered.

“Fuck, when it’s this hot and humid you need to be drinking water at least every 30 minutes! Here, use my canteen, you need it more than me. You should also take off your helmet, it traps the humidity and heat in and makes it harder to breathe. ” Zack offered out his canteen to Cloud who grabbed it as he removed his trooper helmet to reveal a head full of spiky blond hair drenched with sweat and a beat red complexion broken up by the glint of sweat and the subtle sprinkling of freckles on his nose. His grateful blue eyes met Zack’s as he started uncapping the canteen and taking vigorous gulps that Zack would have been able to hear even if he didn’t have enhanced hearing.

“I wouldn’t know si-Zack, I’m from the mountains,” he said after a deep breath, “We never had to deal with weather like this.” He shook his head, shaking off droplets of sweat with it then took another desperate drink of water. 

“They didn’t teach you this stuff in your training?” Zack asked, visibly confused as he was fairly certain he had learned that kind of stuff back in his Cadet days, but then again it could have just been one of his mother’s famous lectures. Cloud tried to answer but got too choked up on his own words and settled for a shake of the head as he coughed a bit. Zack steadied him gently and rubbed slow circles on his back. “Easy, easy. Slow sips, don’t chug it too much or it will all come back up. I know it’s tempting but you will make yourself sick.” Cloud still couldn’t respond and just nodded his head in understanding. They sat like that for a while, Zack rubbing Cloud’s sweaty back, one hand holding Cloud’s shoulder steady, Cloud catching his breath while taking slow sips of water and leaning back into Zack’s comforting touch. “I can’t believe they didn’t teach you something this important! How long have you been at Shinra??” Zack asked, finally breaking their shared silence and removing his hands from Cloud’s back, not even bothering to wipe off the sweat on his own sweat-soaked, muddy pants. He could tell that Cloud was breathing much easier now and his complexion was now a creamier pale color after some rest and water. Still, there was no way in hell he was going to let him back out to work so he, in usual Zack Fair Fashion, decided to start a conversation with the trooper. 

“Oh, um… about 3 years now? I think… it’s hard to remember,” He muttered and hid his face from Zack’s view. 

“THREE YEARS??? And you never learned something as basic as how to stay hydrated in more humid climates??? What the fuck! Do you go on missions to places like this often?” Cloud tensed up a bit at Zack’s raised tone.

“I- I, uh, no I don’t go on many missions, they usually just have me do patrols and stuff, I um, I get awful motion sickness and they don’t like to deal with it, so they usually keep me off the mission roster or send me below the plate,” Cloud muttered shamefully.

“WHat the FUck!!” Cloud tensed again and Zack quickly softened his demeanor. “Shit, sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. That’s just so fucked up! Just because you have motion sickness they bar you from missions! God, I knew that bastard Heidegar was bad but I didn’t know it was _that_ bad. Three years! I can’t believe you’ve put up with this shit for three years.”

“I really want to be a SOLDIER, been my dream since I was little. It’s really not so bad, I know that in the end when I pass that exam, it will all be worth it.”

“That’s an honorable dream to have, and I admire your determination Cloud. But it doesn’t have to be this difficult.” Zack placed a hand on Cloud’s knee.

“I guess not….” Cloud looked away.

“I’ll tell you what, when we get out of this hellhole, I will talk to Sephiroth about all of this and see to it that he gets these issues fixed. We can't have our Cadets dropping like flies because they don’t know basic survival skills and are being unfairly treated due to a simple medical issue that could be easily remedied.” 

“Wait, you know Sephiroth? THE Sephiroth?? He would really do that? _You_ would really do that for me??”

“Of course I know Sephiroth! I’m a First! I don’t just know him either, we’re really close actually, and that’s why I know for certain he wouldn’t agree with any of this, and he certainly would want the Cadets to be learning actual useful skills.” 

“You and Sephiroth are _friends_?!?!?” Cloud’s jaw hit the floor.

“Uhhh, more like…. boyfriends actually.” Zack rubbed the back of his neck with a gloved hand.

“YOU’RE DATING SEPHIROTH??!?!?!?” Cloud shouted.

“Shhhh, not so loud! I don’t want all of Shinra to know!” Zack shushed.

“Sorry, it’s just, he doesn’t really seem like the dating type I guess.” Cloud looked away. Zack smiled a bit, thinking about Sephiroth’s awkward demeanor and poor social skills. 

“Haha yeah, he isn’t exactly the easiest person to date, but man he is great once you get to know him, nothing like the scary General Shinra paints him to be. He can be sweet and incredibly thoughtful in his own unique way. Not to mention how incredibly attractive he is.” Zack knew he was smiling dopily while talking about his boyfriend. How could he not? He looked over to Cloud and saw that he was also smiling a bit, something that Zack had not seen before and had to admit was incredibly adorable. 

“Man, that sounds nice, I bet you miss him a lot,” Cloud stated genuinely. 

“Gaia, I would rather be anywhere else, but mostly I just want to be in his arms. He’s very strong you know.” Zack smirked.

“That’s so cute, I hope I can find something like that someday,” Cloud mumbled the last part under his breath. Zack of course heard it due to his enhanced hearing and frowned a bit. He could tell the trooper next to him was lonely. 

“How old are you Cloud?” Zack asked.

“Just turned 17. Why?” Cloud’s brow wrinkled up. 

“Well, then it’s not too late for you to find love.” Zack gave him a genuine smile and patted him on the shoulder. 

“I guess so…. How did you even start dating Sephiroth, to begin with?” Cloud asked with curiosity in his eyes. Zack thought for a minute and realized there was no way to tell the Cadet how he got with Seph without also explaining that he was dating Angeal and Genesis too. He hesitated, knowing that he had only just met Cloud and his and the other First’s relationship was a closely guarded secret that very few knew the details of. Despite this, he felt strangely drawn to the younger trooper, he knew subconsciously that Cloud wouldn’t go around shouting about his personal life from the rooftops. So, he decided to tell him. 

“Uhhh, well, it’s kind of a long story but uh, and don’t flip out- I’m not just dating Sephiroth, I’m dating Angeal and Genesis as well.” Zack felt a blush crawl across his face and he ran his gloved hand loosely through his sweaty hair.

“Wh-what??? Zack you mean to tell me you are stupid enough to not only cheat on the _godsdamn Silver General_ but you’re doing it with his two closest friends too?!?!?”

“Shit! No no no no no no, um, it’s not- it’s not like that at all. We are all together, like… we are all dating each other. Gaia no, I would never even _think_ of cheating on Seph, he’s not as scary as people make him out to be but he still knows how to use a nearly 3-meter long sword with deadly precision. They are all my boyfriends and each other’s boyfriends as well,” Zack clarified a bit of humor in his tone. He supposed that would be people’s first thought upon saying he had multiple partners. It wasn’t like it was a particularly common thing to see, but there was still a humorous element to the misunderstanding. 

“You can do that?!?” Cloud gasped. Right, he did say he was from the mountains. Mountain folk weren’t particularly known for being open-minded. Zack could remember being a sheltered country boy and being oblivious to anything that wasn’t a monogamous, heterosexual relationship when he first got to Midgar. That innocence was quickly squashed to oblivion the second he met Genesis, who, despite being a country boy himself, was definitely anything _but_ monogamous or heterosexual. 

“Haha, yeah, why the hell not? The heart wants what it wants. Who says you have to put a limit on love?” Zack shrugged. Cloud took a minute to contemplate what he was saying, a cute furrow in his brow that Zack couldn’t help but stare at. Damn, he really missed his boyfriends.

“Ok…. but like…. How does that… work? Don’t you get jealous and stuff?”

“Surprisingly no, none of us are particularly jealous people, we make sure to communicate thoroughly if something does bother us, and honestly seeing your partners be happy together is truly something that can’t be matched. I love them all for different reasons, just as they love me and each other for different reasons. Each of us fits in our own way.” 

“So… it’s not just like… sex? You go on dates and stuff?” 

“Well yes, I mean, there is sex, lotssssssss of sex, but that’s not all we do. And frankly, when you get back from a mission the last thing you want to do is fuck, lots of cuddles, but not sex. We date just like any other couple. Sometimes group dates, sometimes just individuals. Most of it depends on our mission schedule really.”

“I guess I never really thought about that.” 

“Perks of growing up in a small town, small minds.” Zack joked. 

“Hey! What do you know about it?” Cloud pouted.

“I grew up in _Gongaga_.” Zack drawled. 

“Never heard of it.”

“Exactly.” 

“Well then, country boy, how exactly did you end up sucking the dicks of the top SOLDIERS at Shinra?” Cloud teased with a smirk that caught Zack so completely off-guard that he audibly sputtered and nearly fell off the rock they were sitting on.

“Gaia! Warn a guy before you go and make a joke Spike!” Zack laughed.

“Spike? Really?” Cloud rolled his eyes, but he had a smile on his face that shone brighter than the Mideel sun, and _damn_ , Zack could look at that smile all day.   
  


“Yeah! Because of your hair~!” Zack reached out to run a hand through Cloud's spikes, a gesture that the trooper promptly dodged. 

“How original, now answer my question.” He smiled.

“Hey! I thought I was the one giving orders on this mission.” Cloud visibly stiffened for a minute thinking he was in trouble for what he said. “Kidding! I like talking to you, Spike!” 

“You’re ridiculous.” He rolled his eyes again and relaxed back onto the rock. 

“Well, I guess I met Angeal first, he started mentoring me when I was a Third, said I reminded him a lot of himself when he was my age. Naturally, I met Genesis through him, the two of them have been dating longer than you have been alive and, Gaia do they act like an old married couple sometimes. They had the same shitty childhood in the shitty town of Banora, you’ve probably never heard of that one either,” Cloud shook his head, releasing another spray of sweat from his hair. “Anyway, I didn’t meet Seph until I was a Second, and by that time Seph and Gen finally admitted that their bitter hatred toward each other was actually love and they started dating. I became friends with all of them and when I made First, they threw me all a party to celebrate, we all had a bit too many drinks, and uh, I think I kissed Angeal? Or maybe he kissed me? I don’t remember, doesn’t matter, we kissed. Then Sephiroth confessed that he had feelings for me as well so we kissed. And Genesis being Genesis couldn’t be the only one not kissing me so we also kissed, we didn’t do anything beyond that thank Gaia since we were all pretty wasted. But I felt horrible about it the next day, I tried to hide and keep my distance but Genesis broke into my apartment and threatened me with a fireball to the face if I didn’t come out and talk to them. So naturally, I listened because when Gen makes threats like that he is one hundred percent serious. I was so fucking nervous but they assured me that it was something they had discussed at length and they had no regrets about kissing me. They told me that if I was interested, they all wanted to date me. It was a bit of a shock for sure, and I definitely had feelings for all of them, I mean, how can you not? Anyone with eyes can see how incredibly attractive all of them are. Sorry, I miss them a lot. Obviously, I said yes, and well, I’ve never been happier in my life. They are all so incredible and kind. Genesis is probably the most romantic person I have ever met, Angeal’s cooking is better than my mama’s and that’s saying something, and Sephiroth has a soft side that is incredibly charming if you are one of the lucky few to ever view it, and damn, I am fucking lucky. ” Zack looked up to see Cloud absolutely beaming with adoration. He realized that he was rambling for quite a while and Cloud probably didn’t care much for the details of his relationship. “Sorry, I got a bit carried away there, didn’t I? I’m sure you aren’t that interested in my relationship details.” He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. 

“No, that’s okay, I asked you about it, I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to know about it. They sound amazing and that is super cute. You say you’re lucky, but I’m sure they think they are just as lucky to have you in their lives.” Cloud smiled genuinely at Zack. He felt his heart melt just a bit from the sheer sweetness of Cloud’s words and his expression. 

“Dawwww Cloud you sap!” Zack reached out and ruffled Cloud’s spikes affectionately. 

“Shut up,” he mumbled. They sat in silence for a few minutes, taking in the sounds of the birds in the trees and the other troopers being ordered around by Kunsel. That got Zack thinking about Angeal and his time being mentored by him. A sudden realization struck.

"Cloud! How would you feel about me mentoring you??" Zack asked with excitement. Cloud's soft eyes widened in shock.

"Wha-what!? You would do that??? For me??"

"Yeah! Sure! Why not?"

"Because.. well, I'm just a Cadet, why would you spend your time mentoring me instead of a SOLDIER?"  
  


"What's the point of the Cadet program if we don't actually try to help you guys succeed? I'm not a fan of the mentality that you are somehow lesser than me just because you haven't made SOLDIER yet." Zack shook his head. "I want to help train you Cloud, you have exactly the kind of drive I had when I myself was a Cadet. I can tell that you would stop at nothing to achieve your dream. Let me make it easier."

"I already get enough shit from people, I don't want them to hate me for getting special treatment." Cloud looked away. 

"I will personally make sure that does not happen. Besides, I have Sephiroth to back me up, and he won't tolerate that kind of behavior. What does it matter what people think of you anyway?" Cloud looked back at Zack in thought and let out a sigh. He really wanted to say yes and that it wouldn't matter. Once he made SOLDIER he could finally prove the other Cadets wrong. That he _wasn't_ weak. That he _wasn't_ just some loser country-boy. He knew logically that Zack was right, it didn't _matter._

"I- I guess you're right. Sure, I'd love your help." Zack let out a 'woop' in reply and wrapped Cloud in a tight hug, careful enough that he wouldn't completely crush him of course.

"YES! AHHH! This is going to be so great!! I can't wait to tell Angeal about you! He's going to be so happy for me! You won't regret this Spike!" Zack shook Cloud gently.

"Gaia, you're so weird." Cloud rolled his eyes. 

Zack spent the rest of the day keeping Cloud company, they joined the rest of the soldiers as the sun began to set in their shitty lodging for dinner. The two of them were absolutely inseparable for the rest of the mission. Cloud wasn’t sure why the Commander had taken such an interest in him but he certainly wasn't complaining since he never really got along with the other SOLDIER Cadets. Honestly, Zack couldn’t really tell you why he was so drawn to Cloud. Perhaps it was because he made him miss his boyfriends just a little bit less as he told Cloud his favorite stories about the Firsts. Perhaps he just saw potential in the little Cadet and wanted to ensure his success. All he knew was that joking around with Cloud made the rest of the two weeks in the humidity and mud guiding Cadets through survival skills and taking out monsters so much more tolerable. 

This absolutely did not mean that he didn’t kiss the ground the second they landed back at Shinra HQ. He parted ways with Cloud, after making sure he wasn't feeling too sick from the ride back. He did not forget his promises to talk to Sephiroth about the issues in the Cadet program and to help train Cloud. He thought about even asking Genesis to help Cloud with materia skills, although Genesis wasn’t exactly the mentoring type. He would definitely have to talk to Angeal for some tips since Zack had never mentored anyone before. Before any of that could happen, he wanted nothing more than to go to his apartment and take an _actual_ shower and sleep in an _actual_ bed and eat _actual_ food. Gaia, at this point he would even take _Genesis’s_ cooking and that man wasn’t allowed within 20 feet of the kitchen. The second he saw his boyfriends he was overjoyed. Of course, none of them would let him hug them since apparently according to Genesis he smelled like a wet dog. Once he was actually clean he raved on and on about the little Cadet he met and how he was going to mentor.

As for said Cadet, he was never happier to be in the barracks in his entire time at Shinra. He was beyond exhausted and his typically golden hair was nearly brunette from all the caked-on dirt and sweat. Not to mention, the added confidence that he received from becoming friends with THE First Class Soldier Zack Fair was a huge boost to his mood. He couldn’t remember being this happy since arriving at Shinra. He didn’t even pay attention when his bullies started their usual heckling in the locker room, he was too caught up in his good mood and the fact that he was going to be _clean_ to even care. He was anxious to start his training with Zack but he knew even that wouldn’t stop him from falling asleep the second he shut his eyes.

For both of them, that is exactly what happened. Zack held by his boyfriends, his stomach full of Angeal’s cooking, no worries about if the roof was going to collapse in the middle of the night from the rain. Cloud in the familiarity of his bunk, food that wasn’t good per se, but it was better than what he had been eating, and the peace of mind knowing that at the very least he had _Zack Fair_ on his side. 

For both of them… things were looking good.


	2. Vocalize My Every Breath

Zack woke up alone to an alarm he did not recognize. He figured maybe it was just one of his boyfriend’s alarms but the bed felt cold as if they had been up for a while so why would they leave the alarm on? Perhaps it was one of Genesis’s pranks and he had changed his phone alarm. 

It became apparently clear that this was not the case when Zack groggily opened his eyes and reached out for his PHS on the bedside table. 

_ This was not his bedroom. _

_ Or any of his boyfriends’. _

He looked around assessing where the fuck he was. A bunk bed. Plain scratchy sheets. More bunk beds lined the room. Wait…. Was this the infantry barracks?? What the fuck? He hadn’t been there since he was a Cadet why the fuck was he dreaming about something like this? Because this was most definitely a dream. He was absolutely still asleep and not actually waking up randomly in the infantry barracks. In clothes that he did not remember wearing to bed the night before. It was just a really realistic and tangible dream. He must have been really tired the night before. Maybe he was having some weird sickness-induced dream from all the sun exposure he received on his mission. That can happen right?? His thoughts were interrupted by the booming voice of a Sargent who entered the room.

“UP AND AT ‘EM CADETS! Those who just returned from Mideel do not have to report for training this morning but you do still have materia class at 2 pm. Enjoy the day off soldiers.” The Sargent turned to look directly at Zack who was sitting there dumbly. “Strife turn off that godsdamn alarm already!” He yelled. 

Oh yeah, he never turned that off. Zack scrambled to obey the orders and grabbed at his PHS on the nightstand fumbling to turn it off. 

Huh, that also was not his PHS. Weird….

WAIT A MINUTE….

_ STRIFE?!?!?!  _

“Strife?? Like… Cloud Strife??” Zack asked. Why the fuck was this guy calling him Strife? 

“Ummm yes? That’s your name?” The Sargent looked at him like he had grown horns or something.

“No…. I’m Zack?” Zack said, equally as confused. Why did this guy think he was Cloud? 

“Boy, you need to quit yapping before you fully wake up in the mornings.” The Sargent shook his head while walking away. He heard a few other Cadets snicker and whisper to each other. That’s when Zack looked down and saw that his body was much smaller than he remembered and his skin was far paler. 

What the fuck? This was such a weird dream. He pinched himself. No luck. 

“Still dreaming runt?” Another trooper teased. 

_ Runt? _

Who the fuck did this guy think he was? 

Zack laughed and turned to the guy, finally standing up from the bed. 

“Is that really how you talk to your superior officers?” Huh, his voice sounded weird. 

“HA! I knew you were dumb Cloud but I didn’t think it was that bad! Superior officer? You really are delusional,” the trooper laughed. It was then that Zack noticed how much taller the guy was than him. And he called him Cloud? It couldn’t be…

Zack bolted to the bathroom. Ignoring the trooper’s call from behind him that he ‘wasn’t finished with him’. 

Zack stood in front of the bathroom mirror. Except he wasn’t Zack, he was Cloud. 

_ So I’m stuck inside Cloud’s body? What a weird fucking dream. _

Zack stood there in front of the mirror, looking at the fine details of his face- Cloud’s face. He really did have nice eyes. They were so bright even without mako enhancements. The light brush of freckles that littered his nose. Pale lips that were cracked and chapped, obviously bitten as a nervous habit. And that hair. That ridiculous spiky hair. He ran his fingers through it gently. It was so soft and when he pushed it down it stood right back up. He tilted his head -Cloud’s head- to the side and watched the spikes bounce lightly. 

_ This is so realistic... what the fuck? _

Zack’s studying was cut short by the bathroom door opening and the asshole trooper from earlier barged in. He grabbed Zack -Cloud- Gaia, this was confusing, by the shoulders and jerked him around. His face set in a hard scowl. 

“What the fuck, pipsqueak? You walked out while I was talking to go check yourself out in the bathroom? So not only are you delusional blondie but you’re a fucking narcissist as well,” he spat in Zack’s face. Cloud’s face? Doesn’t matter. Did Cloud really have to deal with this? 

“I uh… had to pee?” He really had no clue how to respond to this asshole.

“Yeah right, bet you’re just in here to look at guys dicks you fucking cocksucker,” the guy sneered. 

_ Oh, now he’s fucking in for it. _

Zack laughed. This guy. This homophobic asshole, wanted to be a SOLDIER? If only he knew how much the great Red Commander loved sucking cock. The Silver General’s cock in particular. It was truly laughable. 

“You really think you can get into SOLDIER with an attitude like that?” 

“Of course I can. I’m not a weak little twink like you.” Zack just laughed again. Man, Gen would fucking blaze this guy.“What the fuck are you laughing at you runt?” The guy got right in his face, so close that Zack could smell his rotting breath. He managed to keep a dead-set face despite wanting to get away from his shit-mouth. Man, this was a really fucking realistic dream. 

“Shiva’s tits dude, brush your fucking teeth.” Zack curled up his nose, chuckling slightly, He could see the rage boil up on the guy’s face. He suddenly reeled back for a punch and Zack didn’t have time to dodge, the guy socked him right in the eye and it hurt. Nothing unbearable, Zack was a SOLDIER, after all, he had taken far far worse. He was caught off guard however because dreams weren’t supposed to hurt.

_ Shit, he wasn’t dreaming, was he? He really was in Cloud’s body.  _

Before he could freak out about the whole situation, shit mouth landed another punch, this time in the gut. Zack finally got his bearings and shoved the guy away then landed a punch of his own on the stupid guy’s face. He clearly was not expecting it as he sat there taken aback. I guess Cloud never fought back before. Zack took the opportunity to get a good strike in, causing the guy to fall to the ground, unconscious. He shook out his hand- Cloud’s hand and walked back to the mirror. Damn, Cloud definitely had a black eye he’d have to find a potion or cure materia to heal that. Now that he wasn’t boxing a bully, he was able to think about the reality of his situation. 

_ Wait… if I’m in Cloud’s body… does that mean… he’s in mine????  _

_ OH FUCK.  _

He had to get to the First floor. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. What if Angeal woke up with morning wood and rolled over onto Cloud… Shit wasn’t Genesis wearing lingerie last night??? Oh, gods…. Cloud was going to be traumatized. He turned on his heel but he slipped in a puddle on the bathroom floor, causing him to faceplant. As he got up and brushed himself off, the door to the bathroom swung open. 5 troopers clambered in. They looked at the knocked-out asshole on the floor and then up to Zack. The biggest of the group came up and grabbed Zack by the collar and sneered.

“What the fuck did you do to Jason!? You’re gonna fucking pay for this Strife.” Before the guy could make a move. Zack shifted up and butted him in the nose with his head. This stunned the guy into dropping him and before he could react, Zack punched him, causing him to join ‘Jason’ on the floor. Another trooper came at Zack and he knocked him into the puddle. He really hoped that was piss... One after another came at him and he quickly knocked them down. He shook out his hand again, wincing in pain. 

“Fuck I think I broke Cloud’s knuckles.” He muttered. Gaia, he would definitely need a potion now. He finished up in the bathroom and walked back to the bunks so he could get in uniform and find a potion or something. He got changed in seconds, his own training and Cloud’s muscle memory taking effect. As soon as he was finished he booked it to the elevator and headed to the first’s apartment. 

~~~~

Cloud woke up in someone’s arms. Which was weird because he m0st definitely did not fall asleep in someone’s arms. Was this some weird prank the other Cadets were pulling on him? He opened his eyes and sat up slowly. This was definitely not the barracks….

“Oh hi, the Puppy finally awakens. Did you sleep well, my dear?” Someone said to him, placing a kiss on his back. 

_ What the fuck?? Puppy??  _

“Huh? Puppy?” He turned to face the person holding him. Was that-

_ Commander Genesis Rhapsodos??!??! I must be dreaming…. _

Genesis was looking at him with one eyebrow raised, a playful smile on his face. Cloud sat up and shifted, pulling the bed covers up to his chin to cover his naked chest. At least he was wearing underwear.

_ Didn’t I go to bed with a shirt on?? _

“Hmm? Are you still asleep? Did I blow your mind that hard last night? I mean I know I’m good in bed but I didn’t know I was that good…” He trailed off as Cloud sat there with wide eyes. 

_ Did Genesis just say….??  _

Cloud looked Genesis up and down. He was wearing lacy panties. And only lacy panties.

_ I’m in bed with Commander Genesis Rhapsodos who is wearing panties??  _

“What the-”

“Are you ok dearest? You didn’t hit your head or something on your mission did you?”

“C-Commander….?”

“Ohhhh~ you want to play this game, I’m good with that.” Cloud’s eyes grew like saucers and he shrunk down behind the sheets. He could feel his face heating up with a blush.

“Aw, are you blushing? You’re always so cute when you blush. Now normally I would take you up on your offer but you are clearly half asleep. Angeal is making breakfast and Sephiroth is about to leave for a meeting and wanted to see you before he left, you were gone for two weeks after all. We missed you, dear.” Cloud blinked a few times in confusion. He was pretty sure his mouth was hanging open as well. 

_ Sephiroth? Angeal? ….it couldn’t be…. _

Genesis stood up from the bed and waved his hand in his face. “Hello? Earth to Zackary? Come on love, get your ass out of bed.” Cloud averted his eyes from looking at the Red Commander’s crotch in those damn lacy panties. 

_ Shit… he was in Zack’s body, wasn’t he?? _

“Umm yeah, I just need to pee…” He muttered. 

“Well, go right ahead Puppy. I’ll be in the living room.” He walked out-no, strutted out, grabbing an oversized hoodie off of the dresser. Cloud threw the sheet off of himself and walked into the adjoining bathroom he looked down at his body, no  _ Zack’s  _ body. His skin was several shades darker than Cloud’s own and littered in small scars. He was significantly taller than him as well. It was extremely disorienting. He walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. 

_ Holy fuck. _

He really was in Zack’s body. Cloud could recall legends told in Nibelheim of people switching bodies, but typically they were soulmates and he and Zack weren’t soulmates, I mean… one could dream but that was just ridiculous. Zack had 3 boyfriends and Cloud… was… well,  _ Cloud. _ Maybe this was all just a really weird wet dream. That would certainly explain Commander Rhapsodos in panties. What was next? The Silver General in a thong? 

He looked back at the mirror. At Zack’s chiseled chest and arms, running his hands over the muscles. Cloud was pretty muscular, but it was nothing like this. Every inch of Zack’s body was defined. His abs, which led down to the start of his pelvis- oh fuck. He wasn’t lying when he said he had to pee. He was going to have to see his friend’s dick. It's not like he had never seen another man’s penis before, Infantrymen had communal showers after all, but this was _Zack._ _The_ Zack Fair. It felt...wrong, even if this was really a dream. Cloud let out a shaky breath and decided to just get it over with. He walked over to the toilet and pulled down his- Zack’s boxers. He tried his best not to look but he did need to aim and-

_ Gaia, he’s…. Pretty big… _

This was so weird… If it was a dream it was a hell of a realistic one. 

He quickly pulled the boxers back up and went to wash his hands. He stopped when he saw a bar of soap with a hole cut into it and a knife that was clearly used to make the said hole.

_ What the fuck?? Does one of them do like… soap carving or something? Why is that in a dream? This isn’t a dream… is it?  _

Maybe it was Genesis, he was pretty artsy, right? He’d ask him later. 

The counter was littered with various shampoo and hair products he assumed were Sephiroth’s and there was beard hair in the sink. At least… he really hoped it was beard hair... 

Once he was done in the bathroom he looked through the wardrobe to find a uniform to put on. He opened the drawer at the bottom and found some uniform pants that looked like they were Zack’s. He picked them up and-

“AH!” 

_ That's a dildo. _

“You doing ok Puppy?” Genesis called from the living room. 

“Yeah! I’m just… getting dressed and uh fell a bit!” He called back. 

“Goddess Pup, what are we going to do with you…” Genesis said, in a normal speaking voice which normally Cloud would not be able to hear. Must be the enhancements. 

Cloud continued to get dressed, carefully avoiding the dildo drawer. He got all but the stomach guard on and that was proving to be difficult. 

_ How the fuck do they wear these things??? _

He fumbled with the latch on the back before finally turning to the mirror and using it to put it on. When he was done he looked at himself- well, Zack, in the mirror. It was surreal looking up in the mirror and seeing someone else where he was supposed to be. It made him feel a bit… small, and not in a physical sense. Here he was living his dream of being a First Class Soldier. But it wasn’t even him. 

He took a deep breath and stepped out into the rest of the apartment. He was greeted with the sight of Genesis on the couch, the oversized hoodie he grabbed earlier on, leg’s spread wide. The lacy panties doing little to hide much of anything. He was engrossed in whatever was on the TV, which sounded like some soap opera and sipping a hard cider. Cloud just blinked a few times. 

_ So… this is Commander Rhapsodos in his natural habitat…  _

“You’re drinking cider for breakfast?” 

“Oh finally got yourself up! Yeah, it's my day off, I can do whatever I want and drink however much I want so of course I am.” His eyes never left the TV until he let out a guttural burp and looked at Cloud who looked back at him in shock and disgust. Wasn’t he supposed to be super classy? Genesis looked back at him with a smirk. “You have the day off too right? Care to join me?” Genesis looked him up and down with an eyebrow raised. “Why are you wearing your uniform on your off day?” 

“Oh uh, no thanks… I umm need to talk to Cloud.” He bit his lip and avoided Genesis’s gaze. 

“Cloud? Ohhhh the little blond trooper friend you made on your mission. The one with the nice eyes and cute butt. You mentioned going to get lunch or something with him.” He laughed. 

“I… said that?” 

“Yeah...are you ok? You aren’t acting right.” Genesis said with concern, his eyebrow furrowing. Before Cloud could respond Angeal called out from the kitchen. 

“Breakfast is ready!” 

“Oo yum he made Banoran waffles. Let’s go before he beats our asses.” And suddenly he was being dragged to the kitchen by a half-naked Genesis. Angeal stood shirtless putting giant fluffy waffles onto a plate. He thought Zack was ripped but Gaia, Angeal was a fucking tank. The waffles smelled absolutely heavenly. His stomach, or rather, Zack’s stomach growled loudly. 

“Well, good morning Zack, I guess you’re hungry,” Angeal said with a chuckle. 

“I um, yeah,” he replied. He looked around and saw Sephiroth stirring something into his tea and taking a sip to taste. It was so domestic and far from anything he would ever picture the great and legendary Sephiroth doing that he almost didn’t catch the fact that it was mayonnaise he was putting in his tea. Fucking… what? Ew. “Wha-wh?” He stared at Sephiroth who gave him a warm smile. 

“Good morning Pup, I wish I could stay for breakfast. Unfortunately, I have a meeting with Lazard I couldn’t get out of.” He set down his tea and sauntered over wrapping his arms around Cloud tightly. Cloud was a bit shocked by it at first but quickly melted into the hug. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone  _ really _ hugged him like that. He felt so safe. And he was being hugged by Sephiroth of all people. Weirdly it just felt… so right. Sephiroth whispered an ‘i missed you’ in his ear and kissed his forehead. Then, it was over and Sephiroth let go, grabbing his tea once more, downing the rest of it, and putting the mayonnaise back in the fridge. Genesis and Angeal didn’t even bat an eye at that. What the fuck? “Well, I must go, I’ll be back by lunch if you’re around. I know you mentioned possibly going to see your trooper friend, Zack.” He kissed Angeal briefly on the lips and then did the same with Genesis. Then he left. 

_ Huh, so they really are all dating each other.  _

Genesis sat down at one of the barstools and patted the one next to him, gesturing for Cloud to sit next to him. Angeal set plates of waffles in front of all the barstools. Cloud finally got his head together and sat down at the kitchen island. He suddenly remembered what he was going to ask Genesis earlier. 

“Umm, why was there a soap bar with a hole carved in it in the bathroom?” 

“By Goddess Ang, you want to explain your dick soap to your boyfriend?” Genesis pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Dick soap???” 

“I uhh…” Angeal blushed and looked away. 

“He overheard some 3rds talking about how they cut holes in a soap bar and stick their dicks in it to clean them so he wanted to try it.” Genesis laughed. “It wouldn’t be much of a problem if he didn’t have a fucking 12-inch dick and had to order a bunch of giant soap bars so he could get the hole big enough.”

“TWELVE INCHES??!?!?!?” Cloud exclaimed. Both Angeal and Genesis looked extremely confused.

“You’ve taken my dick plenty of times now Zack why are you acting so surprised,” Angeal stated matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, I’ve literally seen you measure it to win a bet before.” Genesis raised an eyebrow with a smirk. 

_ Adding that to the list of things I did not need to know about my commanding officers…. _

Thankfully, Angeal’s PHS rang before Cloud had to explain the whole body swap situation or come up with some kind of lie. 

“Why aren’t you eating? You love Ang’s waffles normally you inhale them.” Genesis said, a tinge of concern in his voice. 

_ Shit were they going to be mad when they found out? _

Cloud looked at the plate of waffles in front of him then grabbed the fork and took a small bite. 

_ Holy fucking shit _ .

Now he could see why Zack wouldn’t shut up about Angeal’s cooking. 

“Wow, these are so good!” Cloud exclaimed. 

“Ah, there’s the Zack I know.” Genesis laughed and set a hand on Cloud’s thigh. Cloud tensed a bit at the gesture, trying not to think too much about the fact that a half-naked Genesis Rhapsodos was touching his thigh, well, Zack’s thigh. 

_ Gaia, I’m in so much trouble, aren’t I? _

Cloud kept eating, pushing any weird thoughts from his head. By the time Angeal walked back into the room, visibly annoyed, Cloud was already done with his whole plate. He couldn’t remember eating something that good since he was back in Nibelheim eating his Ma’s stew.

“Well, you sure enjoyed that Pup.”

“Yes! Thank you it was delicious!” 

“Of course Zack, I’m glad you liked them.” He ruffled Cloud’s hair-er, Zack’s hair, a gesture that Zack often did or tried to do to Cloud very frequently during their mission together.

_ Huh, I guess he learned that from Angeal. _

“Who was on the phone dear?” Genesis asked while sipping some orange juice. 

“Guh, just Lazard wondering if I would teach a training class. Had to remind him that I have the week off.” Angeal rolled his eyes. “I told him to give it to another first who was actually  _ working  _ or to just do it himself.” 

“Ha, I bet he was really happy about that.” Genesis laughed. 

“Mhmm… Oh! Speaking of training, Zack you mentioned something about training that little trooper friend of yours? Well, I am happy to help you out if you need any tips or advice. I know he’s probably not as unruly as you were as a 3rd so I’m sure you will do fine but let me know if you need help ok?” Angeal said while putting a hand on Cloud’s shoulder.

“Oh! Yes, I have been looking for someone to help train with materia so perhaps I can assist with that.” Genesis added.

“Wait you’re serious? You would do that for me? For him? I mean… He’s only a Cadet you know… He failed to get into Soldier 3 times already....” Cloud replied.

“All the more reason for us to help. It doesn’t matter that he is a trooper. He still deserves proper training.” Angeal said and Genesis nodded in agreement.

“I uh- thank you. You have no clue how much this means….” 

“Don’t have to thank me Pup.” Angeal patted him on the back then took the plates off the counter. 

“Oh uh, I should go find Zack er I mean Cloud to uh tell him the good news!” Cloud said, trying his best to make it sound like something Zack would say. It was easier said than done seeing as they only knew each other for two weeks. They had become incredibly close in those two weeks though. 

“I mean uh sure, go right ahead. I thought you said you were getting lunch with him though.” Angeal said with a shrug and a raise of the brow.

“Oh, I mean, yeah but I’m just so excited! I can’t wait to tell him! Plus I thought I might have lunch with you two and Sephiroth instead.” Cloud stood up and started walking to the door. Hoping they would buy the act.

“Have fun Puppy,” Genesis called after him.

_ Gaia, Puppy… He was never letting Zack live that down. _

Cloud stepped out into the hallway, keeping his gaze down as he thought about all the weird-ass things he witnessed while in the First’s apartments. He wasn’t paying attention and he bumped into someone.

“Oh, sorry,” he mumbled. 

“CLOUD! Holy shit! I have been looking for - wait am I really this tall compared to you??” He looked up to see himself, well  _ Zack _ standing there in front of him. This was so fucking weird…

“Uhhh yes? What the fuck ‘Zack the puppy’ you kept raving about all the hot things your boyfriends do but you failed to mention Genesis’s disgusting burps, or Sephiroth putting  _ mayonnaise  _ in his tea, or fucking Angeal cutting a hole in a bar of soap so he can  _ wash his dick _ ?!?!” Cloud ranted.

Zack winced. “Oh Gaia, I’m so sorry I tried to get here as fast as I could but I had a run-in with some of your bullies. Which you failed to mention existed in the first place! What the fuck Cloud! I could have helped you if you told me.”

“I don’t need you to fight all my battles for me, Zack, besides you’ve already done enough for me as it is and I don’t want people thinking that the only reason I got into SOLDIER was that I’m friends with you!” Cloud said, exasperated. 

“It’s ok! I punched them all for you! They shouldn’t bother you anymore!” Zack said with a smile, clapping Cloud, or rather himself, on the shoulder.    
  


“YOU WHAT!?!?!” Cloud squawked. 

“Hey! It’s ok! Technically since I’m in your body you’re the one who punched them!” 

“Exactly!!! Zack! I’m going to get kicked out of the program for this!! I can’t- I can’t just go around punching people!!” Cloud began to cry in distress. “My dreams of SOLDIER are over now! I’m so fucked!” 

“Woah, Woah it’s ok! They punched me first! It was self-defense!” Zack comforted, although Cloud couldn’t really hear him over the sound of his own wailing. As Zack tried to comfort Cloud, Sephiroth rounded the corner to see a crying Zack and a Cadet. He assumed said Cadet was Cloud but what in Rahma’s name was he doing on the First’s floor and why the fuck was Zack crying. Zack  _ never _ cries, unless someone dies or something. Sephiroth quickly scooped the crying Zack into his arms. 

“Puppy, what’s wrong? What happened?” Sephiroth rubbed circles on Zack’s back, obvious concern clouding his tone. 

“HE PUNCHED THE BULLIES!” Cloud wailed while pointing to Zack in his body. He was too distraught to even register that he was being held and comforted by  _ the _ Silver General. 

Sephiroth furrowed his brow in confusion. “Bullies? What bullies?” 

Zack sighed and stepped forward. “I punched some bullies who were giving me a hard time, being homophobic, and punching me,” he explained casually. “He’s worried I will get in trouble for it and I keep telling him it’s fine and I won’t get kicked out of the program or anything but he won’t listen.” 

“Well, of course, you wouldn’t be kicked out, you were merely protecting yourself and neutralizing a threat. There’s nothing wrong with that.” Sephiroth stated calmly. He turned to Zack in his arms whose sobs had turned into sniffles. “You should know this Zack.” He pet the brunet’s head. Cloud looked up at the touch and suddenly realized exactly whose arms he was in. 

“I- Sephiroth?” 

“Ok I have no clue how to deal with this, I mean Zack, you were crying...So, we are going to see Angeal.” He hoisted Zack up onto his hip.

“Wait!” Zack in Cloud’s body interrupted. “Uhhhh about that… It seems like Cloud and I have switched bodies… I’m actually Zack.” He rubbed the back of his neck, a clear Zack gesture. 

Sephiroth simply looked between the two of them. He had seen some weird shit growing up in the labs so the idea of the two of them switching bodies wasn’t surprising. Besides, it would explain Zack’s odd behavior. “Well… that certainly explains a lot.” He quickly dropped Cloud from his arms and scooped up the real Zack, a little surprised at how well Cloud’s slim form fit against him. “Mine,” he growled, kissing Zack on the cheek. 

Cloud, having just been dropped on his ass, stared at the two, shocked and obviously blushing even with Zack’s darker skin. It was so weird seeing Sephiroth-  _ SEPHIROTH!-  _ kiss his body and hold him like that. He still felt the man’s hands from where he was comforting him. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone touched him like that… probably his mother back in Nibelheim. He looked up at the two, watching as Zack in his body placed a kiss to Sephiroth’s lips and cuddled in close to him. It felt wrong to watch.

“I- I’m so sorry sir- I... I was going to tell you all but I never got the chance and I was afraid you guys would be angry with me…” Cloud looked away.

“Angry?” Sephiroth looked at Cloud on the floor and quirked an eyebrow. “Why would we be angry for something out of anyone’s control? And please, call me Sephiroth we are off duty and any friend of Zack’s is a friend of mine.” 

Cloud thought a bit and looked away. “Well… I uh- just felt like I was intruding is all.”

“Cloud, it’s fine. If anything I’m sorry. I bet you were so confused and scared and no one was there to help you.” Zack reasoned. 

“Zack….No, it’s fine. I’m fine.” Cloud stood up again and brushed off his-Zack’s-pants. He looked back at Sephiroth. “So are we still going to Angeal’s or…”

Sephiroth shook his head. “No, we’ll find Genesis, they should still be at Zack’s apartment. This is likely something magic-related and Gen is an expert on stuff like this.” Zack nodded in agreement. 

“Oh, ok.” Cloud nodded.

“Follow me.” 

They got back to the apartment and Zack, still in Sephiroth’s arms, did a fancy knock on the door. The two of them stepped back as Cloud stood to the side. He heard Genesis curse from the inside something about a ‘cock blocking puppy’. The door swung open and Genesis stood in the doorway, buck naked. Cloud’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to let out a yelp but was interrupted as Genesis swept him into his arms and began to kiss all over his face. 

“Hello, puppy~ what are you doing back?” 

“I… I…” Cloud was blushing profusely and about to combust because he was being held and kissed by a  _ naked _ Genesis Rhapsodos. 

Sephiroth cleared his throat. “Gen...that’s not Zack,” he stated flatly. Genesis looked up and raised an eyebrow, noticing the small blond cadet in his lover’s arms. He looked at Zack in his own arms in confusion. He guessed that must be Zack’s Cadet friend Cloud but why the hells was he in Sephiroth’s arms?

“Yeah, hi Gen, wrong Zack,” Zack waved at the confused Red Commander. That’s when Genesis put two and two together and promptly dropped Cloud on his ass. 

Cloud, once again being dropped on his ass felt so mortified, lonely, unwanted, and, maybe even a little jealous. He began to back up and hide slightly behind Sephiroth and Zack, fearful of a Firaga to the face from Genesis.

“H-hi…” He gave a small wave.

Zack noticed Cloud’s nervousness and reached out to pat his shoulder. Sephiroth noticed too and let Zack down so he could attend to his friend. “Cloud don’t worry. He doesn’t bite… well, much.” 

“Ok, now that’s just a lie,” Sephiroth said. 

“I- I’m not worried about teeth… I’m more concerned about the bracer and the shibari rope in his hands…” Cloud pointed out.

Genesis walked over to Sephiroth. “I only bite because you like it, dearest, ~” he teased then he looked at the rope and bracer in question and laughed. “Oh! These! Angeal was letting me try something, which reminds me…. he is still tied to the bed.” 

Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose. “Genesis… go untie him and put on some clothes.”

Cloud hid away again trying very hard not to stare at his commanding officer’s dick.

“Fine,” he rolled his eyes and strutted back into the apartment. “Come in and wait in the living room so we can fix this mess.” 

Genesis stalked off to the bedroom and everyone made themselves comfortable on the couch. Cloud tried to shy away from everyone but Zack grabbed his arm and had him sit close to him. 

“What’s up Cloudy, you look sad and I don’t like it.” Zack frowned slightly, placing a hand on his own knee. Cloud jumped slightly at the contact and looked at the floor.

“It’s… dumb don’t worry I’m fine.” He shook his head.

“You’re not fine, and if it’s upsetting you this much then it’s not dumb. Please, Cloud... I’m here for you.” Cloud looked back at Zack and sighed.

“I mean… are you sure no one is mad at me? I should have said something… and now I know it's weird and I shouldn’t be but I just feel a bit lonely I guess… “ 

“Cloud... “ Zack wrapped him in a tight hug. “Of course we aren’t mad this isn’t your fault ok? You were probably scared out of your mind, intimidated, and confused. I don’t blame you for not saying anything and I know no one else will. I’m really not surprised you feel lonely either, I mean I’m sure you spent the morning being loved on and taken care of and now that everyone has found out that I’m Zack and not you, they aren’t giving you affection.” Zack rubbed circles on his back. 

“I- I….”

“Shhh, it’s ok you don’t have to say anything ok? You’re still wanted and we’re still friends alright? Us country boys have to stick together.” He pulled away and gave Cloud an infectious smile, slightly amused at the irony of the fact that he sort of just comforted ‘himself’. 

Cloud gave a small smile in return, rubbing his arms where Zack had just hugged him. He looked at his own face, how happy it looked, and wondered if Zack saw his too-tired eyes, weird creases, and frail form and hated them too. All the little things that he hated about himself… what did Zack think of them? Cloud nodded. “Yeah… friends... we’ll stick together.” 

Zack gave another smile and kissed Cloud on the forehead without really even thinking about it. Upon realizing what he just did he blushed slightly but chose to ignore it. “Always,” he muttered. 

Cloud nodded, blushing as well and looking away at the gesture. “Yes…. always...”

Genesis, who had returned to the room now slightly more clothed, cleared his throat with an amused smirk. “So... are we going to start trying to fix this or am I going to get a new boy toy?” he teased. 

Cloud’s eyes widened and he let out a small squeak. Zack wrapped an arm around Cloud tightly and smiled. “Well, now that doesn’t sound too bad.” Cloud was too stunned to respond.

“Genesis… I said clothes.” Sephiroth rubbed his temples. 

“What?! These are totally clothes!” he protested while pointing at his thong, signature leather jacket, and boots. Cloud was trying very hard not to look at the man’s crotch and failing miserably and Genesis  _ knew _ . Cloud swallowed very hard and looked away as Genesis purposefully widened his stance and opened the jacket a bit by placing a hand on one hip. 

Sephiroth let out an annoyed sigh. “Technically…” He waved a hand. “Doesn’t matter, are we going to fix this or not?” 

Genesis thought for a moment. “Well, now I’m not sure I mean Zack is so much more portable this way.” He smirked. “And pretty cute too~” 

“Yes, yes Cloud is very small and adorable but he’s a Cadet and I’m a First… not exactly the same thing.” Zack rolled his eyes. 

Genesis took a dumbapple out of his jacket pocket and took a large bite with a crunch. “I dunno Zack, you were right... he definitely has a First Class Ass, “ he said while chewing, a shit-eating grin on his face. Cloud squeaked again and sank himself further into the couch, his blush deepening. 

“Genesis I love you but shut the fuck up,” Sephiroth said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Make me~” Genesis teased. 

“Maybe later, we have to fix this.” 

“You’re no fun…” He turned on a heel with a huff and a twirl of his coat as he walked over to the large bookshelf and began searching for something that could help them. “Why are you home anyway dearest? Didn’t you have a meeting?” 

“It was canceled. Lazard said something about having to teach a training class of unruly Thirds.” Sephiroth leaned back into the couch putting one leg 

Genesis snorted at that. “Ha! He called Angeal about that. Guess he didn’t find anyone willing to cover…. Hmmm, let’s see…” He ran his fingers over the spines of the books. “Shibari manual-no… ‘96 scrapbook-no…..Angeal’s diary from when we were kids- no…” 

“Oh yeah, where is Angeal anyway? You said you were going to untie him.” Zack asked. 

“Oh, he had to go shower he was covered in- OH! Here it is! _Curses, Spells, and Curiosities_. We should find an answer in here~” He took the book off the shelf, holding it up triumphantly before placing the dumbapple between his teeth. He thumbed the book open and scanned the index before flipping to the page it should be on. “AHA! Here we go! ‘Soul Swapping’!” He pointed at the page and began to read. “ _Soul swapping is an extremely rare phenomenon where two individuals, after meeting, will swap bodies. Since documented cases are so rare it is very hard to say what really causes it but many believe it happens…_ ” He trailed off as he read the next words. ‘ _only to_ _Soulmates_ ’. His jealousy flared and he gripped the book with tight fists. Fuck… he should have guessed it was something like this. 

“Well? What does it say?” Zack was leaning forward in interest and bouncing a leg restlessly. 

Genesis swallowed and shook his head a bit. “Nothing uh... Just magical technical jargon... “ He cleared his throat before continuing past the whole ‘soulmates’ part. “ _ The swap will reverse on its own after a month to two years or it can be instantly remedied with a potion made of the following ingredients.”  _

“Fuck! I can’t do this for another month let alone 2 years!” Zack exclaimed before quickly adding. “No offense Cloud, your body is great.” 

“Uhh… thanks… no offense taken I was going to say the same thing...” Cloud mumbled, blushing and sinking further into the couch. 

“What does the potion require Gen,” Sephiroth asked. Genesis looked up from the book and turned to his lovers and Cloud. 

“Well, it looks like we are going to have to take a trip to all our hometowns.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this taking so much longer to write than expected! Lots of life stuff happened and it ended up being way longer than I thought it would be. (Probably should have split it into two chapters but I'm a stubborn idiot and wanted to try to keep everything within my original 3 planned chapters oh whale its posted now and I'm not changing it XD )


End file.
